


Permission

by CameronJade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJade/pseuds/CameronJade
Summary: Kuroo finds Tsukishima in a bar, and helps him out. When he discovers the possibility the man was drugged, he makes a difficult decision. Just how far will he go for the man who broke his heart?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not exactly sure what prompted this story, to be honest. All I know is a certain scene had been nagging at my brain. So, I started writing and it all spilled out.The characters' personalities still don't seem right, especially Kenma, but I tried.
> 
> This story took some time to write, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also, I suck at tags, and to be honest, feel they spoil some of the surprise for the story, so... I refuse to use them. Sorry.

Kuroo Tetsurou was shocked to find Tsukishima in a bar, much less in Tokyo. "Tsukki?" he asked cautiously, sitting next to the boy and putting a hand on his shoulder. He was even more surprised when he didn't react with his normal outburst at the use of the nickname. He was drunk, overly so. He'd come to meet with some friends, but this was more important. He waved over the bartender and ordered several waters and paid Tsukishima's tab.

The kid was silent, his eyes not really taking in any of it. Then he murmured, and Kuroo barely caught the name. Frowning, he gently fed the water to the blond, keeping a hand on the back of his head, thumb slowly stroking small circles below his ear.

Fifteen minutes later, Kuroo had an arm around his waist and was helping him out to the street. He guided him to a secluded corner and rubbed his back at the man heaved and emptied his stomach. "That's right," Kuroo murmured softly. "Get it out. Good…"

When he stilled and raised his amber eyes to the raven-haired man, he blinked slowly. "Kuroo… wh- how?"

"Do you know where you are, Tsukishima?"

The man looked around, brows knitting together. "No… I was… I was with my team. We had a game. We won. I spiked the ball. Spiked it… like you did." He slumped against Kuroo, unable to hold himself up. "You… smell nice, Kuroo."

 _Oh boy_. Kuroo pulled the boy closer and reached into his pocket. Unlocking his phone he tapped the phone icon and spoke. "Call Kenma."

"Kuroo?" Tsukishima slurred, reaching up to touch his forehead. "What's wrong with me?"

Kuroo frowned hard at that, his jaw tight and eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?" he questioned as the phone rang over speakerphone. "You're drunk. I found you in a bar totally loaded…"

"I don't drink," Tsukishima insisted. "Kills brain cells…"

Kuroo's steps faltered.

"Kuroo, I told you not to call tonight." Kenma's voice was low, and even, but Kuroo could tell he was irritated.

"Emergency, I promise," Kuroo said quickly. "I found Tsukki here in Tokyo. In a bar."

"Tokyo?" Tsukishima asked weakly, desperately trying to pull away from Kuroo.

Kuroo snarled and wrapped him in a steel-like grip. "Kenma… I think he's been drugged. I'm taking him to my place tonight. Do I have your permission?"

There was a silence from the other end, then Kenma spoke quietly. "Tsukishima-kun?"

Tsukishima seemed to have lost his fight after hearing them talk. Drugged? Impossible… he had been with his teammates. He had only ordered cranberry juice, he was positive. No one had given him a drink, except- at Kuroo's nudge, he raised his head. "Huh?"

"Tsukishima-kun," Kenma said from the phone. "Tetsu is going to take care of you. I need you to try and remember. Who gave you the drink?"

"Bartender. It was… cranberry juice. I ordered cranberry juice."

"There's no way the tab I paid was juice," Kuroo stated. "He doesn't drink, he's never been drunk before…"

"I'll handle it, get him home."

"Let me go," Tsukishima whispered, trying to wrench away, struggling with Kuroo.

"Damn it, you little fool. You can barely stand, you'll fall over! Knock it off!"

Tsukishima whined and twisted his body away from Kuroo. "I'm fucking hard and you're making it hurt, you rooster-headed asshole! Let go!"

Kuroo's eyes went wide and he loosened his grip. "Um… Kenma, I-"

There was a sigh from the phone. "It can't be helped Tetsu. Do what you think is best, you have permission. I'll message when it's taken care of."

Kuroo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Kuroo hung up and began to dial for a taxi. He avoided looking at the figure leaning against the wall, curled in on himself. What had he stepped in this time? This was just great. He told the taxi company where he was, then shoved his phone in his pocket. Glancing at Tsukishima, he was horrified to see the boy crying. His heart wrenched and he stood by helplessly. He wanted to take him into his arms and… what? What could he do to make him feel better? "Tsukki?"

"Tadashi," Tsukki said, hiccupping. "He… he and Yachi…" 

Kuroo was confused, but it began to make sense. "You love him?"

Tsukishima looked up. His face was twisted in pain. "He said he couldn't give me what I need. He says I… needed more than he could give. He said… I'd get bored."

Where was this coming from? Kuroo was confused, but he knelt and helped Tsukishima stand. He saw the taxi and waved it over. Helping his friend into the cab, he told the driver his address. In the back, he held Tsukishima close and whispered soothing comments to him. "It's okay, Tsukki. You're safe. I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be entirely different, but it made me uncomfortable to write, so I changed the idea of it. Thanks to that, the rest of the flow the story changed as well. I'm actually pleased I made the decision to go this way. Still editing the rest of what I have. Chapter Three should be up later tonight, if the booze holds out.
> 
> Also, the mention of their training with Nekoma and what transpired between Tsukki and Tadashi was something that occurred in episode 9, and will be part of another fanfiction I'm working on. It isn't as exciting as the shorter fics I'm working on, but it is detailed, and told from a multiple perspectives, and there's plenty of fluff and fun. I'm just not finished with my notes yet.
> 
> I am fond of linking my own fanfics. It's just a quirk, and it comforts me.

"Do you think you can bathe alone?"

Tsukishima had been sitting silently on the couch. The tea Kuroo had made had snapped him back closer to reality. Some time had passed between Kuroo finding him, and the offer of the shower. Tsukishima hadn't spoken since the cab. It was as if he'd fallen into himself, into his mind.

He didn't know how to feel. Everything had been spiraling lately, so he had thrown himself into volleyball. It was all he really had. The only thing he enjoyed anymore. He didn't hear the tall man who moved through his hazy vision. He was tired… no, not tired, drained. His jaw ached from clenching, his eyes burned, and despite his efforts, tears would suddenly just start sliding down his cheeks. Still, he made not a sound.

He'd said enough already, hadn't he? Hadn't he already ruined his life? Hadn't his mouth gotten him into this trouble in the first place? Since when had talking ever gotten him anywhere, with anyone? His brother had lied to him, Tadashi… had looked at him with pity, but his words cut like knives. He didn't understand them, but that look in his eyes… that's what had hurt the most. 

_I love you too, Tsukki. I always have. But, sometimes love isn't enough. You need more than me, more than I can offer. We get together, and we have amazing sex! It's mind-blowing and we'd be the cutest lovers… but eventually you'll get bored, and I'll grow distant. You'll want more excitement, and I won't. I don't want to hurt you, years from now, when I reject your needs. I'm your best friend. I want what's best for you, and I'm not it. I love you Tsukki, so I won't waste your time. I know already I can't give you what you need… and… I love Yachi in a different way-_

Tsukishima hadn't understood what he was talking about. What he did understand was he was in love with his best friend. He had been for some time… since their first trip to Saitama. Where he'd first met Kozume-kun and Kuroo. Where he'd overheard Tadashi sleep talking one morning after being sent to wake his friend. The moment he'd first heard his name from Yamaguchi's lips, he had felt his heart stir. Soften even. Seeing him hard? Clutching himself even as he slept… that had been his undoing.

When his friend had shouted at him for his lack of dedication, the organ in his chest had given such a painful twist that he'd been unable to ignore the shame that followed. It had driven him to try harder. He had found what made him want to play volleyball, and it had been Tadashi.

When they'd first slept together, he had thought they felt the same about each other. It had been almost nothing to confess, to say those words. It never occurred to him that Yamaguchi's response would be to pull away. 

Maybe he should have… maybe ice cream had been stupid. Maybe he should have been more romantic? No, that wouldn't have changed Tadashi's mind. Where had he gone wrong? What did he do? And why… why Yachi? 

"Tsukki?"

Tsukishima jerked. He hadn't heard anything but his own thoughts for so long, or even really seen… Kuroo was kneeling by him, hand on Tsukishima's arm. Tsukishima relaxed his hands, loosening the grip he had on his own hair. He'd been holding his head as his mind raced, and now his fingers ached.

"If you can stand, the bathroom is in the back. I drew a bath for you. If you think you can stand, and promise not to drown yourself, you may bathe alone. If not, I'll have to help you."

Tsukishima's eyes met the playful smirk, then the worried, searching eyes of the man who had rescued him. He blinked, unable to speak. He attempted to stand, but only successfully lost his balance, lurched, and fell into Kuroo's arms. He let out a frustrated growl, and tried to push at the arms encircling him.

Kuroo sighed and stood, pulling the lanky man with him. "Come on." He walked an unwilling Tsukishima to the washroom, and gently helped him sit on a stool. "Can you even undress yourself?"

Tsukishima's cheeks burned red, and he nodded sharply, looking away.

"Then I'll leave you to it," Kuroo said, testing the water one last time.

"I can't…"

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, his head turning to the man. "You just said…"

Tsukishima clenched his jaw, then huffed. "I can't promise I won't drown. I'm… exhausted. I might pass out. It'd be rather awkward to explain to the police, I imagine."

Kuroo nodded, then pressed his lips together. "I'll step out so you can undress and get in the tub. Call when you want me to come back in." 

Tsukishima had already removed his shirt and snorted, using the sink to push himself to his feet. He was better balanced now, having something to hold, and the air felt good on his bare skin. "I think I'm comfortable enough to strip for a bath. You're the last person I'd expect to assault me, Kuroo."

Kuroo was pleased that Tsukishima trusted him, but the man was oblivious to so much. He always had been, and it was one thing that Kuroo had always found endearing. For as brilliant and observant as Tsukishima was, he was incredibly blind and naive to more subtle things. There had been many reasons Kuroo had called his lover before bringing this inebriated stray home, and Tsukishima Kei was twenty reasons in one well-defined package.

Even still, Kuroo looked away until he heard the splashes of the man sinking into the tub, and the agonizing sighs of pleasure. "I'll just… sit here and talk to you, then." He dragged the low stool to the opposite side of the room and sat, leaning against the wall. His self control was not endless, and he wanted to prevent any unnecessary touching. He might have permission from Kenma, but Tsukishima was still drugged and it felt too close to rape for comfort. "So, you spiked the ball?" he asked casually, trying to get his mind away from the sexy form in the water. "Did you score the winning point, Tsukki?"

"Don't call me that," the blond snapped, then quietly answered. "I was so happy… I finally understood why everyone tried so hard. That rush, the look of shocked defeat… I ended a difficult game of long rallys. Everyone was so happy, and it was because I timed a jump just perfectly…"

Kuroo smiled. "There's the Tsukki I know. Feeling back to normal?"

The blonde frowned and began to soap up. "My head is heavy, but I feel better. Thank you."

"Anytime, man. Friends look out for each other, right?."

"I wasn't aware we were friends," Tsukishima said bluntly. He washed methodically, scrubbing the sweat and grime from his pale skin.

Kuroo sighed. "Well, I couldn't leave you there. Regardless of what we are and are not, Tsukishima… I couldn't do it. You looked so… vulnerable. Anyone could have found you, and taken you anywhere, done anything to you. I _couldn't_ allow that."

Tsukishima didn't respond. He felt bad now. Kuroo was right. "I didn't go looking to be drugged, asshole," he muttered, his eyes falling to the water. "I don't even know how I got to that bar. I don't remember how I-" he fell silent again, searching his mind.

Kuroo shook his head, moving before he could stop himself. He crawled to the edge of the tub and sat with his back to the sullen man, staring at the navy blue bathmat Kenma had bought him so he didn't slip on the tile. The stars that speckled it chaotically kept his eyes busy. "You're safe here, okay? Sleep it off, and in the morning, you'll feel better." He knew Kenma would sort of the events of the night, but he didn't feel comfortable telling Tsukishima that. Once Kenma got something in his head, he wasn't easily swayed against it.

Tsukishima didn't respond, but finished his bath. When he stood, he looked down at Kuroo, crossing his arms. "You gonna move, or should I climb over you?"

Kuroo glanced up, then quickly pushed himself to his feet. He reached for a towel and handed it to the man. "Now that your life isn't in danger, I'll get out of your hair. Guest room is on the left, my room is off the kitchen. Help yourself to anything in the fridge if you get hungry. I'm turning in, so, sleep well."

"Yeah… thanks."

There was a tone to his words that Kuroo didn't understand, but he wrote it off and slid open the door. Glancing back, he watched as Tsukishima leaned into the tub to pull the plug. He grit his teeth and quickly strode to his room. He may have excellent self control, he may be always devoted to Kenma… but he was a hot-blooded man, and the sight of that body had driven him mad for years. The universe was sick, but Kuroo had a talent for delaying gratification, or ignoring it completely. Or… he could tease his boyfriend.

Smirking, he retrieved his phone from his jacket. "Call Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those confused at the beginning notes, my hobby is getting utterly plastered and writing kinky fanfics. If you notice terrible grammar, run-on sentences, misspelled words, or anything else out of the ordinary, that'd be the reason. I do put in a ton of effort to catch everything tho.
> 
> And as for Yamaguchi's interest in Yachi... They're probably my favorite straight pairing, and it was the only thing I could come up with for how Tadashi and Tsukki wouldn't get together. But also, because I wanted to mention this pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was originally longer, but I decided to break it in half, just because the it felt better, and I wanted the interaction between Tsukki and Kenma to not be overshadowed by nonsense. So, you have that to look forward to next chapter.
> 
> (Yes, it's done and will be up soon.)

When Tsukishima woke up, the sun was shining in his eyes. He groaned and rolled into his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. The silence of the room was what brought him back to his senses, and he jerked upright in the bed. His eyes flew wildly around the room, before settling on the bedside table where his glasses sat. He slid them on and looked for a clock.

4:52

His mind wrapped around those numbers, and a horrifying truth settled into his mind. He had slept all day. That wasn't morning sunshine… that was the sun's decent. Tsukishima covered his face with his hands and moaned. Then he remembered it was Saturday. Grateful, he pushed back the blankets and rolled out of bed. He could hear Kuroo lecturing him already.

_You slept all day, lazy ass._

Slowly emerging from the room, Tsukishima walked down the hall, taking in every detail of the apartment. It was orderly, but here and there he noticed small patches of chaos. A small jacket draped over a chair, a cluttered corner of the coffee table in the living room, pile of mail on the counter… and a single sheet of paper on the kitchen table.

_Tsukki! Your clothes are washed and folded in the bathroom. There's food in the fridge, take what you like. Drink plenty of water! If you need medicine for a headache, it's in the cabinet behind the bathroom mirror. Tea is in the cupboard._

_Kenma will be there around 6. He has something of yours that I think you'll want, so stay at least until then. I'll be back around 6:30, so if you're gone by then, take care of yourself._

_p.s. Poke around if you must, but I advise having a strong stomach if you attempt my room._

Tsukishima reread the last line and scoffed, crumpling the paper. Like he'd go through anyone's room. He headed to the bathroom to relieve himself and dress.

Considering both Kenma and Kuroo would be there soon, and wanting to show his appreciation for their help, Tsukishima took over the kitchen and began to make dinner.

Kuroo's fridge was filled with many things, and from the placement of items, he could tell that Kenma had bought some of it. The realization made him smile softly, and close the door. A search of the cupboards revealed a smattering of spices, flour, sugar, oil… but it was the flour that caught his eye. Looking at the clock, he wondered if he had time, then he reached for the flour and closed the cupboard.

He gathered the rest of the ingredients he thought he'd need and assessed his options. It might not be traditional… but he thought he had enough ingredients to make a simple and light dinner by the time Kuroo approximated he'd be home. He wasn't a strong cook, but he'd helped his mother enough in the kitchen to be fair, and what was easier than soba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea was to have Tsukishima make Katsudon (a pork cutlet bowl, for those unfamiliar), and then Tonkotsu Ramen, but there are some elements of both that either required too much time, or just didn't fit the flow of the narrative.
> 
> Activities during dialogue are essential to writing. It's like how Hollywood added cigarettes to movies to give actors something to do. It has to be balanced, and support the conversation, while not being too loud or hectic. The only thing I could think of was making was noodles.
> 
> And yes, I'm aware that making soba is actually hella difficult and takes years and years of practice, but I didn't need it to be perfect, and I thought perhaps it would be an interesting explanation for Tsukishima's arm strength as a blocker, so sue me.


	4. Chapter 4

He was kneading dough when the door opened, and he looked up. Kenma was setting his things down on the kitchen table, taking in his movements silently. Try as he might, Tsukishima had always found Kenma unreadable. He wondered if he should feel awkward, but instead he turned his attention back to the noodle dough.

"The bartender remembered you."

Tsukishima's hands froze and he squeezed the dough tight. His eyes flew to Kenma, hard and angry. "What?"

"Your friends dragged you in. They were loud, celebrating your win. Put all their drinks on your tab. The bartender served you cranberry juice, like you said. He told me you agreed to treat."

Tsukishima scoffed. "I probably did. Then… how?"

Kenma's frown was pronounced, and he glared at the younger man. "You don't drink, so you don't think about leaving your drink unattended. You probably went to the bathroom and someone slipped it in. They probably waited nearby for the right moment; when you left would be optimal, that way no one would see them walking off with you. If anyone did, they'd assume you were friends. Only Tetsu found you, and their plan was ruined. What you should be asking, Tsukishima-kun, is where were your teammates? Why did they leave you with such a large tab to be raped outside a gay bar?"

Tsukishima felt numb, and went back to kneading the dough. He had never seen Kenma like this, or heard him say so much at once. He was usually so calm, collected… aloof. _A gay bar_. His throat closed up. "A… gay bar?" he croaked, peeking up to check Kenma's expression. Unreadable, as always.

Kenma's eyes shifted slightly, critical. "You hadn't told them."

Tsukishima shook his head, turning to check the simmering broth. "Only… I thought only Tadashi knew. Well, and…" he nodded his head towards Kuroo's room, dropping his eyes.

Kenma watched him quietly while he rolled out the dough, stretching it, rotating, and rolling again. It was methodical, and Kenma found the movement of Tsukishima's hands relaxing. "Your teammates are cruel, Tsukishima-kun. However they found out, you could have gotten hurt."

"They're not my teammates, anymore." The statement was firm, but even Tsukishima could feel his voice weaken. He was grateful it hadn't broken, but it took everything in him to not fall apart. "As if I could… continue playing now, with them."

Kenma nodded approvingly. He moved closer, sliding an ID and debit card towards him. "I'm sorry, Tsukishima-kun."

Tsukishima gave a curt nod, his eyes locked on his work. "Thank you Kozume-kun… for looking into it."

His words were just as stiff as his tone, but Kenma knew he meant it. "I'll be over here. Tetsu will be home soon."

"He told you, didn't he?" Tsukishima asked sharply after a moment, breaking the silence between them. He felt bad, as soon as the words left his lips. He wasn't angry at the smaller man, but his frustration had nowhere else to go. "You didn't seem surprised that I would be in a place like that, only that I would be there with my team." Kenma's gaze was even, unashamed… empty. It only made Tsukishima angrier. "He told you what he did to me, then? What I begged him for after graduation. Every filthy, shameful detail."

"It was before Tetsurou was with me," Kenma replied quietly. "We have no secrets from each other. He knows I'm not jealous, or possessive; and I know how his eyes are drawn to you. It doesn't bother me."

Startled, Tsukishima turned to where the smaller man curled on the couch. Had he really said that? He vaguely remembered the phone call from the previous night, and frowned. If Kenma wasn't possessive, why had Kuroo been so insistent on asking permission for Tsukishima to come over? It was then he wondered if they had rules surrounding him. If so, why? It made no sense. 

Kenma fingers tapped softly at the buttons, eyes glued to the screen. "If you're curious, that's something to bring up with Tetsu. It's none of my business, and I have no interest."

Tsukishima scowled and reached for a sharp knife. He wanted to take his things and walk out. Let them figure out dinner. He was humiliated. For a mere second, he almost wished someone, _anyone_ , had taken him last night. But that was childish, cowardly, and leaving tasks unfinished wasn't something he enjoyed doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not perfect, but I didn't want to spend too much time on something I admittedly don't know very much about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to update this. -///- kinda got wrapped up in a Zelda game on my brand new switch (I'm a few years late to the party, so you can imagine how enthralled I've been) and a couple other fics that REFUSED to be ignored. So here we are.

When Kuroo came in, all smiles and happy calls of greeting, he was met with frigid silence from the tall man in the kitchen, and a glance from his boyfriend. The tension sobered him quickly, and he dropped his keys in the bowl beside the door. "What happened?"

"Tsukishima-kun is angry and embarrassed that you told me about the hotel."

Tsukishima stiffened and glared at them, mutely bringing the bowls of soba to the table. He returned for his own, and then sat. "It was private," he spat. 

Kuroo slowly joined him at the table, ignoring the food and focusing on Tsukishima's cold expression. "I promised Kenma I would tell him my secrets. It wasn't easy for me, either, Tsukki."

"Don't call me that!" Tsukishima growled, glaring at him, chopsticks clenched in his fingers. 

"I told him because he deserved to know I was in love with someone else too. That despite my strong feelings towards him, I simply can't… get you out of my head."

The breath left Tsukishima's lungs, and he simply stared. He wanted to ask so many questions, but his anger stilled his tongue. Even if he did ask, he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

Kuroo sighed and looked at the delicious food before him. "Did you… make this?"

"He did," Kenma affirmed, finally joining them. "Thank you for the meal, Tsukishima-kun."

Tsukishima pressed his lips together, then nodded. It wasn't important. He'd eat, and then leave. He didn't need this aggravation. He already had a resignation letter to write, and a team to tell off. Hell, maybe he'd finally leave this godforsaken island and find something meaningful to do with his life. There was more to life than volleyball, or so-called friends, right? There had to be...

"You shouldn't blame Tetsu," Kenma said softly. "He can't choose who he loves, any more than you can."

Tsukishima ate quietly, dwelling on those words. He ignored the chatter between the two of them about work, Kenma's streaming, and uni. He ignored the nagging whisper in the back of his mind urging him to run. He only thought _What do they mean?_ It couldn't be true, not after- 

"If you frown any harder, Tsukki, your face will break."

Tsukishima looked up sharply. "Only _Tadashi_ gets to call me Tsukki. If my last name is too difficult for you, my first should be easy enough. Just… _stop calling me that_."

"Kei…"

Tsukishima bit his lip, glowering at him. He didn't like how it sounded in that voice, how easily it came out on a sigh, how the pitch of Kuroo's voice lowered. He definitely didn't like the smouldering gaze on him. It twisted inside him, and he set down his bowl hard. "Don't look at me like that," he hissed quietly.

"Interesting," Kenma said quietly, his eyes locked on Tsukishima as if he were examining an intriguing specimen or a particularly rare item drop from one of his games.

Tsukishima rose and brought his bowl to the sink, then grabbed his cards from the counter where he'd left them. "I'll be going. Thank you again for your help. I won't bother you anymore."

Kuroo blocked him before he reached the door, and Tsukishima stood in front of him stubbornly. "You can run if you want, _Kei_ ," the dark-haired man said quietly. "But if you think your absence isn't a bother, then you haven't been paying attention."

"I don't understand," Tsukishima growled.

"You were the one who left me in that hotel," Kuroo whispered, leaning closer. "You left me spent, naked, and asleep. I woke aching for you, only to find an empty bed. You didn't even leave a note! You don't get to be angry. You used me as practice, and left me like trash. Try as I might to be angry, I'm not. I just… wanted you. God, I _still_ want you."

Tsukishima stepped back, bewildered. "No… tha- You woke up! I told you that I had work… You said you'd call! You even kissed me! A week later, your phone is calling me, and I'm hearing you chat up some… _girl_." He spat out the last word venomously. The first time had been painful… but Tadashi choosing a woman over him as well? He had begun to believe he was cursed.

Kenma groaned. "Tsukishima-kun… Tetsu doesn't wake up easily. He may open his eyes, move, speak… but he's not really alive."

Kuroo looked ashamed. "I… thought you regretted it. So… I tried to forget about it, about you. I thought, if that's what you wanted, I'd leave you alone, give you your space. I tried to find other people to fall into, but I would end up ruining it by the end of the night. It wasn't until… well, until Kenma told me I was being self-destructive. He was concerned and wanted to know what could possibly be so upsetting. So, I spilled my heart out to him."

Tsukishima was stunned, unable to move, or speak. "All this time… I thought-"

"Kenma?" 

"Go ahead," came the bored response.

Kuroo reached out and dragged Tsukishima to him roughly by the shirt. He made a soft sound, somewhere between a desperate gasp and a lusty moan, and pressed his lips to Tsukishima's throat. His back hit the door, and the press of a muscled body against his pinned him against it.

"You dumbass," Tsukishima whispered, allowing Kuroo's hands to roam as they pleased, arching to meet his touch. "If you were upset that I left, you should have told me! You should have _said_ something!"

"You could have vented at anytime yourself," Kuroo pointed out, lifting Tsukishima's shirt and touching his skin. It was pure bliss, finally having him this close.

"If you're gonna be noisy, at least go into a different room," Kenma muttered, pushing away his bowl to refocus on his game. "I'll clean up."

"You'll be in later though, right Kenma?"

Kenma glanced up, eyeing Tsukishima. "If Tsuki- if Kei doesn't mind…"

Tsukishima licked his lips, trying to focus outside of the fingers that deftly circled and teased a nipple. He nodded weakly, then hissed as the hand dropped to cup him tightly. He almost cried out, but Kuroo's lips met his and swallowed the noise. Their tongues danced, desperate and eager, fighting for more.

Kuroo pulled away, dragging Tsukishima roughly down the hall by his shirt. He left the door open, pushing Tsukishima onto the bed and crawling to top him. "He might look uninterested, but my little kitten gets curious," he whispered, hands working at the ties of Tsukishima's training pants. "He likes watching, and listening to a person in pleasure, and I like that he does it."

Tsukishima whimpered, his pants pulled sharply from his hips. "Kuroo…"

"Kei…" He had waited too long to draw this out. He shifted and lowered his head to engulf the hardening erection. The cry Tsukishima made was exquisite, and it made his cock twitch. The beautiful view of Tsukishima's face twisting with pleasure, the soft pants and mewls, and the hand that plunged into his hair… it drove him crazy. He opened his throat and swallowed him down, bobbing up and down quickly, licking and gently sucking. He could tell by the thrusts of Tsukishima's hips, and the way he whined and writhed, when he got close. Whenever he did, Kuroo would pull away and rid one of them of another article of clothing, and kiss him.

"Kuroo," Tsukishima begged each time. "Please…"

"Not yet," Kuroo would respond, then tease a little more. 

By the time they were both naked, Tsukishima was an absolute mess. Panting and whining, face flushed, nipples swollen from Kuroo's teeth, cock hard and pulsing with each feather-light stroke Kuroo made against his skin. Precum leaked out of his tip, rolling tantalizingly down his shaft. "Please… I… I can't wait any longer."

"You've made me wait five years, Kei," Kuroo purred, touching his cheek. "You made me think I was cheap. You made me vulnerable… Do you remember? You made me cry your name, over and over. You swallowed me and watched me come unhinged. The look in your eyes when you finally came across my chest was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Pride, arrogance, amusement… I thought 'that look is so _him_ … my God, I could endure that expression for the rest of my life.' I wanted to know what it looked like to wake up beside you."

Tsukishima smirked, putting the heat he felt into his eyes. Without warning, Tsukishima surprised Kuroo with a roll, straddling his hips and pressing their swollen members together. "Who knew… for someone so dominating, Kuroo-san, you'd enjoy someone humiliating you."

"Only you, Tsukki," Kuroo breathed, arching his back and wrapping an arm around that toned body, jerking him closer.

"Don't," Tsukishima growled, shooting him a warning look.

Kuroo sat up swiftly, gripping Tsukishima's chin roughly. "I don't care if that's what he called you. You're mine now, do you hear me? If he wanted sole ownership of such a cute name, he should have claimed it for himself."

Tsukishima pressed his lips together, eyes memorizing the face before him. He nodded, relinquishing control to the man who ground against him slowly. "Okay, Tetsu."

Kuroo's lips parted, and he pressed them to Tsukishima's skin, licking a wet trail to a nipple, which he captured and bit lightly. "I can think of a better use for that smart mouth," he moaned. 

Tsukishima's lips twisted sardonically, and he pushed that sweet mouth away. Slowly, he lowered his head and took him into his mouth. The hiss that escaped above him, and the thumb that brushed his ear made him look up. All trace of Kuroo's trademark sarcastic mirth was gone; replaced by a growing hunger. His short pants passed parted lips, and his eyes never left his face.

They were startled when an object landed on the bed next to them. Tsukishima almost pulled away to look, but Kuroo's hand prevented him from abandoning his task.

"You're in too much of a hurry, Tetsu," came a soft voice from behind. "It's a good thing I do your thinking for you."

Kenma had joined them, but hung back just inside the door. He watched silently, eyes following every movement.

"Kitten…" Kuroo moaned, touching Tsukishima's cheek. "I don't think I can wait much longer… I need your help."

Kenma's expression shifted, suddenly guarded and critical. "If Kei doesn't mind, I'll get him ready… but you'll have to let the poor boy speak."

Kuroo whined playfully, then relinquished his hold on the blond's head. "What do you say, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima drew away, straightening to regard Kenma solemnly. He moved to the edge of the bed and motioned for Kenma to come closer.

Reluctantly, Kenma shuffled over, curious what he wanted.

"I think, Kozume-kun… that your Tetsu has neglected you enough this evening. Let him do the dirty work." He watched that carefully blank expression fall into a hurt, disappointed frown before reaching out to touch his cheek. "I want him to watch me lavish you and treat you how you deserve."

Kenma barely had time to react before a strong arm encircled his waist, pulling him off his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a crap place to end the chapter, but I felt it was necessary so the chapter didn't get too long. Also, I type all my stories on my phone in Docs, so between writing and editing to transfer and fixing the format, I cared more about my fingers than the momentum. I promise you, I won't keep you guys waiting for the climax too long ;) The next chapter will probably be the last? I can't see it going much further, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLD ON TIGHT KIDDOS, THIS ABOUT TO BE ROUGH (just... Not the way you think.)

The squeak Kenma made as he fell to the mattress was adorable. Tsukishima had to admit, seeing him curl up, his hair spilling around his head… he could see how Kuroo could have become enthralled with him. Before he could move to reassure the smaller man, Kenma relaxed. It was like watching a flower bloom, indescribably breathtaking.

Laying back, Kenma raised one leg and tilted his head, staring up at Tsukishima expectantly with the barest hint of a smirk. His lips dared him to continue, and his body language not only welcomed what was to come, he all but demanded Tsukishima to follow through.

"My god," Tsukishima whispered, running a hand up Kenma's calf. "I much prefer this side of you, Kozu," Tsukishima said playfully, leaning down to plant a kiss on his inner thigh, eyes never leaving his.

Kuroo chuckled darkly, scooping up the small bottle and opening it up with a soft pop. "You'd be surprised. For as shy and reserved as he is in public, Kenma is a little hellcat in bed. Impatient, rude, demanding…"

"I'm pretty sure it's a natural response to your languid approach and lazy execution," Tsukishima muttered, pushing those slim legs apart and bending to press his lips to the soft expanse of skin under the shirt that had ridden up.

Kenma offered a giggle, petting the soft messy hair. He sighed, closing his eyes and concentrating on every touch and sensation. It was his favorite way to be intimate. Sight, more than touch, was stimulating to him, and he wanted to prolong this. If he opened his eyes… if he saw the intoxicating sight of the two beautifully tall men staring at him… the thought both terrified and intimidated him.

"You'll eat those words, Tsukki," Kuroo promised, squeezing the silky liquid into his hands and holding it to warm before carefully closing his hand to coat his fingers. He'd had plenty of practice. Teasing Kenma all these years was an enjoyable pastime, as well as an art he took pride in. He moved slowly, watching Tsukishima methodically match the movement of his hands to the drag of his lips, quick flicks of his tongue, and light scrapes of teeth on flesh. Just watching was arousing, and he almost forgot he had a job to do as well. As long as he was frozen… he might as well watch.

Kenma whined quietly as his pants were peeled off, and Tsukishima's strong hand cupped him through his boxer briefs. His lips had kissed a trail up his stomach, pulling his loose shirt higher with each inch stolen until his arms were tangled in it above his head. Trapped beneath Tsukishima's hovering body, he shifted his hips ever so slightly against the large hand that engulfed him. He still hadn't opened his eyes, and it helped when Tsukishima's hot breath reached his neck. He hoped that Tsukishima wasn't offended that he wasn't hard, but the quiet whisper in his ear broke his concentration. He felt the rush of blood make him twitch against the still hand that loosely held him.

"You're beautiful, Kozucchi."

Kenma's eyes opened and he looked up to Tsukishima's gentle smile. He let loose a soft cry and arched his back, thrusting hard, craving the friction that stimulated him. He grew harder, and realized that despite their relative positions, Tsukishima was giving him all the control. He liked it. Shuffling his wrists, he untangled himself from the shirt and reached up to slide the glasses from Tsukishima's face. He examined them with interest, then slid them onto his own head like a headband to hold back his hair.

"You're going to make me cum," Tsukishima groaned, "and Kuroo hasn't even touched me yet."

That snapped the raven-haired man into action. Lifting his hand, he allowed the excess lube to drip drop by drop onto the crack of Tsukishima's ass, then used his fingers to massage it in. "I can't help it," he admitted. "There's something super sexy about my two favorite men enjoying each other…"

Tsukishima ignored him and pressed a string of kisses along Kenma's jaw. He gasped softly into his ear when Kuroo slid a finger into him, freezing automatically. He had expected Kuroo to fret as he had years ago, but he relaxed as the soft murmurs started, accompanying the slow, shallow strokes.

Kenma, seeing the discomfort cross Tsukishima's brow, reached up and twisted his nipple sharply. He chuckled when Tsukishima gasped, and leaned up, pushing Tsukishima to make space between them. "Doesn't hurt so much anymore, does it?" he asked quietly, planting a kiss on the stinging flesh.

Tsukishima swallowed hard and shook his head. "More," he said, though to which man, he couldn't say. He could get lost between these two, he could feel it… it had been a hidden thought, but with each touch they tugged it closer to the surface. He wanted them to roll him and drag him down in a tumultuous storm of passion that left them all exhausted and tangled up.

Obeying, Kenma let his tongue and teeth tease the sensitive flesh of one puckered nipple while his fingers lightly traced the other, pinching when Tsukishima grew too comfortable. His free hand covered the one resting on his erection, and he guided him into a comfortable slow rhythm.

Kuroo smirked, noting how Kenma's ministrations had taken Tsukishima's mind off the stretching pain. When the blond began to move with him, he added another finger, relishing the whine. "Poor Tsukki… has it been that long since you've been opened up? How sad your other partners were so inattentive… Let Tetsu make it all better for you…" Planting a kiss on the broad back beneath him, Kuroo reached to wrap long fingers around Tsukishima's dripping cock. "You're so wet already, Tsukki," he groaned, stretching the man with his fingers.

"It was… you…" Tsukishima ground out, shuddering between both of them. "Tadashi preferred the bottom… fucking damn it, Kuroo, _you_ were the last man to fuck me!" He cried out loudly when Kuroo's movements became quicker, his bracing hand clutching the sheets.

Kenma, sensing the shift in tension, wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's neck and pulled him close, bracing him against Kuroo's loss of control. The sound of Tsukishima's whimpers filled his ears, and to his surprise, small wet drops hit his shoulder and rolled coldly down his back. "Shh…" he soothed, brushing the tears away. It didn't even feel like a loss as Tsukishima's hands clutched at him. His eyes moved to Kuroo, staring in wonder. As often as he'd seen Testu lose control, he'd never looked like this. Determination was etched in his face, and raw lust… and _pride_.

Kuroo's arms laced underneath Tsukishima, dragging him off Kenma to hold him tightly. He wanted to abandon all logic and reason and sensibility and just enter him roughly, fuck him until they both lost themselves… but his chest tightened and he just held him. "He was right," Kuroo whispered, shutting his eyes and resting his cheek on Tsukishima's shoulder. "He can't give you what you need. He can't, Kei… but we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, apologies. I know this chapter is short and cuts off in a moment of tension, but as I continued writing, it felt wrong not to have a pause during such a crucial moment.
> 
> It's like in a heavy rap song when you have to let the music breathe and the lyrics fall away. The way it looks in my Docs right now (I haven't added the page break yet) seems insulting, so I decided to cut it off where I did to let the feels breathe.
> 
> I think after the initial disappointment, you'll agree it was the right thing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet. I injured my thumb yesterday, and it's been slow going since I type everything out on Google Docs on my phone. Also, I have other fics going one that demand certain portions of my brain. I realize this is short, but, hopefully it's enough.

It felt like there was a rock in his throat, and the breath he took was ragged and shaky. _Stop crying,_ he thought to himself, _please… just stop…_ It was impossible. Those sweet words, the way Kenma was caring for him as he trembled in Kuroo's strong arms. It wasn't at all what he wanted. This wasn't sad, this was exactly where he wanted to be. "Stop being sappy, you idiot," Tsukishima gasped weakly, managing a quiet laugh. 

Kenma examined him carefully, then looked to Kuroo, nodding. Laying back, he oh-so-slowly pushed his boxer briefs down his thighs until they were around his knees. Blushing brightly, he looked away from them and bit his lip, not trusting Tsukishima's reaction. Kuroo had seen him naked thousands of times, but new eyes looking at him was so… unsettling. "Take them off, Tsukishima-kun," he ordered softly.

Tsukishima groaned and his hand shot out to grasp the fabric, sensually dragging them off slowly. "Kuroo… I can't stop myself. He's too cute."

"What's mine is yours, Tsukki-baby," Kuroo responded, giving Kenma an appreciative gaze. Leave it to the impatient one to ruin his declaration. Even still, it was probably the right move. Last thing he wanted was to make Tsukishima look weak.

For a second, Tsukishima didn't react, then, ever so slowly, a smirk crept across his lips. "Look at me, Kozu," he murmured, saying his name in a sing-song way. His grin grew wider when the boy peeked at him. Tossing the briefs away carelessly, Tsukishima pushed away from Kuroo's body. He leaned forward again, returning to his previous position and putting his lips close to the smaller man's ear, very aware that his ass was now on display for Kuroo's pleasure. "May I take you in my mouth?" he asked quietly. "Please?" He chuckled, watching the splash of red flood those beautiful cheeks.

Kenma pressed his lips together and looked away again before nodding.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, then making a "tsk, tsk, tsk" noise, he touched Kenma's chin and turned his head back. "I want to hear your voice."

That earned him a frown. "Yes, Tsukki. You may."

Tsukishima groaned, kissing his jaw. "I'm gonna make you cry so prettily."

Kuroo, utterly enthralled, sat back, absorbing the shift in his lovers.

Tsukishima easily pulled Kenma's leg over his shoulder, stretching him out, aware of Kuroo's attention. His tongue flicked out, running along the length of Kenma's erection. He moaned loudly, taking him swiftly. He wasn't necessarily large, quite average actually, and that pleased him. It made it easier to suck at him without choking.

"Tsukki…" Kenma whined, hands tangling in that lush mop of hair. He felt Tsukishima moan, sending vibrations through him, and the sensation making him wriggle, trying to draw back.

"Mm-mm" Tsukishima disagreed, increasing the pace at which he bobbed up and down. He was lost in the smell and taste of him, focused on his desperate goal. No way he was stopping now, or allowing his captive to escape. _Come on, Kenma,_ he thought, swallowing him down. _Cum for me. Come undone. Let me taste you!_

As if Kenma could hear his words, his fingers tightened and he let out a weak cry, bucking his hips in time with the thrusts of the hot wet mouth around him. He shuddered hard, then went limp in the arms that held him, his hands flying to cover his face.

Tsukishima wanted to drink him down, and enjoy every drop, but he drew back, letting the lithe body drop to the bed and curl up. Turning, Tsukishima reached out, grasping Kuroo's chin and pulling him roughly into a messy kiss. Their tongues tangled, and the appreciative grunt from the raven-haired man was everything in that moment.

Kuroo fed at Tsukishima's mouth, licking at the deliciousness he offered. He pulled him tight against him, thrusting his erection against that heavenly skin. He broke away, a single finger tracing down Tsukishima's chest. "I can't wait any longer. I _need_ you, Tsukki. I need to bury myself inside you."

"I know," Kei whispered, his hand moving to cover Kuroo's. "I need it too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally crying right now. This story has done so well, and so many people liked it, and I'm so proud. This is the first time I've finished a multi-chapter fanfiction. I'm so grateful for all of you that supported me and encouraged me to keep writing. Thanks for sticking with me and all your kind words. I love you all.
> 
> Hope this end chapter was worth the wait.

If they had been alone, Kuroo would have laid Tsukishima down and fucked him long and slow. He would have taken his sweet time and pulled every conceivable noise from his throat like he had the first time. But knowing Kenma and his veracious appetite, Kuroo changed his mind. It wasn't fair that Tsukki had gotten Kenma off first, but he was a benevolent sex god. "Face Kenma," he whispered, giving Tsukishima's earlobe a soft lick and sharp nip. "You made me watch, let's give him a show. I know how much he likes it."

Tsukishima's cheeks flushed, but he nodded, glancing down at the man who had resolutely refused to acknowledge them. He turned, reaching out to let his quivering leg. "No problem," Tsukishima murmured. "I like him watching too. It's hot… the way he stares. His eyes are beautiful..."

Kenma peeked through his fingers and gave a short squeak when he saw them staring at him. They looked hungry, like wolves ready to devour a tasty morsel of meat. Light and dark, but equally as dangerous. "Stop teasing, Tsukki," he whined, weakly slapping his foot against Tsukishima's knee.

"It's not teasing if it's true," Tsukishima stated, only momentarily distracted by Kuroo's hand on his hip. He grimaced as that hard length entered him slowly, finishing the job Kuroo's fingers abandoned. "Kozu… it hurts. Make it stop!"

Kenma hesitated, then took his hands away from his face. Kuroo was slowly rocking into Tsukishima, drawing out, then claiming another short inch. The expression of agony on Tsukishima's face was mixed with need, but those amber eyes were all for him. Rolling over, Kenma reached to run his hands down Tsukishima's chest, bending to take his length easily into his throat.

"Shit," Tsukishima grunted, lightly touching Kenma's head. "Kuroo, he's swallowing me… ease up!"

"Never," Kuroo growled, moving harder and quicker. "Kenma's a master. No one sucks dick like he does. The rougher you are, the more he likes it." He grunted, finally, finally bottoming out. "It feels good inside you, Tsukki," he whispered. "You're so hot, and tight… your ass squeezing me so hard. It's like you're milking my cock for every drop of cum I have."

"You're… filthy…" Tsukishima panted, trying to focus. It was nearly impossible. He definitely wasn't in pain anymore… but this was overwhelming. His skin was on fire, and all he could think was how he wanted more. "Hurry," he whispered. As before, his words were for either of them, and he gripped Kenma's hair tighter.

Kuroo grinned and watched over Tsukishima's shoulder. "I think he likes my dirty talk, baby. Does my sexy fuck boy like Daddy's nasty words?" The shudder that earned him made him groan and move harder into him. "You're kinky as fuck, Tsukki," he chuckled, "I love it. Kenma doesn't respond well to it… good to see someone getting off to the things I say."

"I can't…" Tsukishima couldn't focus, which had already been difficult enough.

"Has Kenma's soft tongue rendered you speechless? Tsukki-baby? Are you close?" Kuroo fucking knew he was. He was so turned on, he was likely to burst any second. At Tsukishima's fervent nod and whining pants, Kuroo reached down to cup Tsukishima's testicles, massaging them. "Fill his sweet mouth with your cum, love. I want him to know what god tastes like."

Tsukishima shouted and began to move between them, impaling himself hard on the backstroke. "I'm gonna cum," he said frantically. "Kozucchi… I'm- I'm cumming!" He felt tight hands on his hips, Kenma drawing back, then himself flooding into Kenma's mouth. 

Kuroo's hips jerked, holding him to keep from spilling himself. He watched as Kenma straightened, then crawled forward to reach for him. "You goddamn angel," Kuroo whispered, bending to press his lips to Kenma's to receive his second gift. It was too much for him, and he felt the throb as his release rip through him.

Tsukishima held Kenma tightly as the two of them kissed, breathing haggardly, shaking from the effects both of them had on him. He gasped when Kuroo's orgasm hit, clenching and shuddering around the jerking organ. "You… fuckin' prick," he grunted.

Kuroo chuckled and wrapped his arms around them both, holding them all up. "You like this "fuckin' prick though, don't you Kei?" he whispered. "I can feel your sweet ass twitching around me. You can't get enough, can you?"

Embarrassed, Tsukishima shook his head, burying his face in Kenma's chest.

Kenma made soft soothing noises and stroked his cheek lazily, enjoying the comfort of their afterglow.

"Then I'm just going to have to give it to you every day, for the rest of forever," Kuroo murmured, kissing the nape of Tsukishima's neck softly. "I'll fuck you so much, you won't ever be able to get out of bed."

Tsukishima bit his lower lip, unable to stop his body from shaking. His eyes stung, and his nose burned fiercely, and he blinked rapidly to keep the tears from spilling. God, crying wasn't manly at all. "Don't tease me, Testu."

"It's not teasing if it's true," Kenma said softly. "You're part of our family, Tsukki… you have been for so long, you just didn't know. Welcome home."

Tsukishima did cry then, shoulders shaking as he quietly sobbed between them until his eyes ran dry. When he quieted, he realized they were laying on the bed, curled around each other. Their hands and fingers soothing him with slow, feather-light movements. "I love you," he croaked hoarsely. "I love _both_ of you… all this time, I was so… lost. Then you found me."

Kuroo kissed his neck again, sighing happily. "And we love you, you adorable little fool."

Tsukishima smiled and snuggled into their arms, closing his exhausted eyes. The silence was only broken by their soft breaths, and skin on skin from their touches. Then Kenma spoke quietly.

"Does this mean… Tsukki is my Mom?"

There was a breath-long silence, then the three of them broke into laughter. _This is perfect_ , Tsukishima thought. _Forever isn't nearly long enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') they're so fuckin precious. Sorry for all the cussing. It literally felt empty and disingenuous without it. Now, my roommate's cat is demanding attention, and I must snuggles. Be safe my loves!
> 
> ... and feel free to check out my other stuff. (Like, subscribe, hit that bell, and comment! XD)


End file.
